


All Our Mistakes

by ChristinaS412



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dealing With Trauma, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, Gendrya - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Modern AU, Multi, One True Pairing, Protectiveness, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, dadvos, skinny love, the family trees are all fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaS412/pseuds/ChristinaS412
Summary: Having feelings for your brothers best friend is mistake, she knows it is. Especially when she just spent the last six years traveling the world to forget about him and her stupid childhood crush. But when Arya returns home unexpectedly, Gendry Waters is the only one she can bring herself to trust with the weight of a very dark secret.





	1. Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first take at a modern fic if everyone lived happily ever after  
> Arya's POV  
> looking for beta !

Arya wasn’t sure how long she had been staring at the old map that hung half-tattered above the headboard in her bedroom, but tearing herself away from the nostalgia of her travels was proving difficult. Six years she had spent traversing the country.

Spying the Rhoyne mountains she had hiked through with a band of nomads to reach Volantis by the sea. The free city had been beautiful, and if she closed her eyes she could still feel the heat of the southern sun bleeding through her clothes. Eyes drifting further east, she followed the curve of Slavers bay. Where she had dined at the pyramids and tried, failingly, to use the four years of Valyrian she had learned in high school. Arya couldn’t say that she missed the Bay much, with its expensive tastes and high crime rates -regardless of the beautiful view. Qarth had been a little sweeter, nestled further along the shores of the jade sea, after she had ventured through the red waste with group of tourists on camel back. Some of her clothes still carried the heavy scent of spices from when she had interned at the Guild of Spicers for a year. The memory of Hotpie's reaction when he had found out still brought a smile to her face. He had spent weeks reminding her to send him a carton or three of the finest herbs for his café.

A year there was enough for her though and soon she was traveling east and stopping in Qohor to marvel at the ancient forges with their smiths. Jon had skyped her that night in her hotel room, and Gendry had stubbornly shoved his head into view asking about the metal work she had seen. The next day Arya set out to find something that would shut him up and happened upon a beautiful black and gold adorned valryian dagger. The colors reminded her of the times the three of them would play Knights & Castles in the backyard growing up, and although she would be hard pressed to admit it the memories brought her drifting to the northern seaport of Braavos in hope of fast flight home. 

It was hard to believe she really ended up spending three years living there. She had slept in the streets for a time trying to save up for a plane ticket before taking a job in a studio and learning Kobudo in the canals from the world famous master Syrio Forrel. Her Bo Staff was still lost somewhere in her suitcases, she hadn’t touched it since arriving back in Westeros, but she refused to part with it. For the most part she had loved Braavos the most, remembering the days the gym class had taken group pictures under the great bronze statue. But after everything with Ja'qen and his psycho patient Arya was thankful she left when she had. The wounds on her side were still sore to the touch surrounded by an awful purple-hued bruise, she was only thankful they had stopped bleeding a few days prior. Swallowing thickly Arya frowned at the memory, fighting the images that filled he head. _I did what needed to be done_ , she reminded herself stubbornly, _wouldn't be here if I hadn't._

“Hey,” A voice roused her from her thoughts. Turning, Arya found Gendry leaning against the doorway of her bedroom, plate of pizza rolls in one hand as a case of beers dangled from the other. “You okay?” The years apart had made it harder to read his expression, but she suspected he was as worried about her just like the rest of her family. Couldn't really blame them either, no matter how much their concern irked her..

“Yeah,” she managed to reply, offering him a small smile as she pushed the negative thoughts to the edge of her mind.

Raising an eyebrow Gendry glanced back down the hall towards Jon’s room, hesitating for a moment before he meeting her eye again, “Want to come chill with us?”

The question gave her pause. Worrying her lower lip for a moment as she considered the offer, casting a look toward the map one last time, before getting up from her spot on the bed. “Sure,” she mumbled with a shrug.

“Jon’s got a new game Ygritte insists he’s shit at, so Hotpie n’ I made a bet on who’s going to lose first.” Gendry explained as they walked down the hall, filling the uncomfortable silence between them.

“Hotpie’s here?” Arya wondered out loud, surprised that she hadn’t heard her best friend come in earlier. No matter how hard he tried Hotpie had never been the quiet type. Even when he was, he still smelled like fresh milled coffee beans and dough. It's one of the few reasons she won hide and seek so many times growing up. And the dogs used to go ballistic until he fed them scraps from his pocket. 

“Yeah, who’d you think made the food?” He chuckled holding up the plate of pizza rolls again before making his way into the room. Setting the food and drinks down on the coffee table Gendry resumed his honorary spot in Jon’s gaming chair near the desk, cracking open a bottle and leaning back with a smile as Jon button slammed the controller. Her brother and Ygritte had dragged the couch from the corner to the center of the room, in front of the bed so they could sit directly in front of the giant flat screen they were currently glued to. Seeing everyone in person without a atrocious lag of a phone screen between them after six years still felt odd. Jon had let his beard grow out since their last Skype call, though Arya knew it would come off with the next deployment. Meanwhile as a Wildling Ygritte’s unruly red hair had been chopped off just below her shoulders and was twisted back with hemp rope. A total contrast to the pair of Jons black sweats and oversized graphic tee she was currently wearing. Hotpie, on the other hand, was nose deep in his phone and splayed across Jon's bed still fully dressed in his apron and dusty jeans from a late shift at the Inn. Pausing for a moment she noticed he had grown taller since their high school days letting his shaved head grow out into unruly brown curls to match the sparse stubble that lined his full chin.

“Wow, real ragger.” Arya remarked dryly with a snort from her place near the doorway as she threw Gendry a pointed look. _Really?,_ she wanted to ask him, but the word caught in her throat as the comfort of being around friends sunk in. She certainly felt better around them than she had being cooped up in her room alone.

“Told you!” Jon interrupted with a raucous laugh as he ran Ygritte’s character fell off the map killing her. Gendry grinned with a shrug as if to say, _So what?,_ from behind the rim of his beer bottle. 

Determined, the the red head leaned forward intterupting their silent discussion with a huff as the sound of buttons clicking wildly filled the room. Just then, her character respawned near his, shooting his man mercilessly with arrows. "You don't know shit," She yelled proudly fist pumping the air when the screen lit up with victory.

Pausing for a brief intermission to grab pizza rolls Jon noticed Arya, greeting her with a grin. “You’re almost as bad as mom hoverin' like that,” he teased as he cracking open one of the beers Gendry tossed to him. His tone was light enough, but the look he gave her betrayed all the questions he hadn't dared to ask since her return. Arya couldn't blame him, she hadn't been home in six years only to show up on the doorstep drenched in rain with not so much as an explanation about what had happened. That had been a week ago, and if she was honest she wasn't sure she'd ever be ready to share that story. 

Pushing away the guilt Arya rolled her eyes. Moving from her spot in the doorway to step around couch, the brunette reached out and shoved his head playfully. “I’ve been back for a week give me a break,” she muttered. With nowhere to sit aside from the other space of the bed between where Hotpie's form was laying spread eagle and Gendry's chair Ayra paused for a moment to pick up a few pizza rolls before settling down next to them prepared to watch the next match.

“Hey,” poking Hotpie in the side to draw his attention the boy looked up quickly before a shy smile broke out across his lips at her look, “Oh hey.”

“What’cha looking at?” she asked curiously trying to see what he was so invested in. But before she could he was dropping his phone screen down back onto the bed in favor of watching Jon and Ygritte’s game.

“Nothin,” He replied defensively.

Casting him a suspicious look Arya’s hand darted out to grab the discarded phone before standing up to prevent him from taking it back. A few clicks from the home page and the screen lit up with a slew of messages. “No way,” Arya whispered scanning them with interest, completely unaware of Gendry's presence hovering behind her trying to read along as she scrolled.

“Who’s the lucky girl?” Gendry asked with a smirk eyes flicking up to catch Hotpies cheeks redden. His voice takes her by surprise, sending a flush of goosebumps down her arms as the scent of his cologne invaded her space. Something about the scent reminded her of a fresh fire, with a hint of something sharp -maybe pine?..she can't quite place it. Regardless, Arya tries failing to shove the thoughts of how much Gendry had changed since the last time they had stood this close to one another, choosing instead to turn her attention back to Hotpie. Arya raised a lone eyebrow in silent question, _Who is she?_

Realizing there was no way he was going to win against the two of them, Hotpie let his head drop into the thick fabric of the down comforter, “Mrup”

“Huh?” Eyebrows knit together Arya settled back on the corner of the bed, handing Hotpie his phone back in an attempt to stop thinking about how close Gendry had been standing.

“Mya,” Hotpie elaborated as he lifted his head up for a moment before sinking back into the bed. "I hate you both."

The name sounded oddly familiar, pausing it took Arya another moment before it finally clicked,"My fucking cousin?!" Gendry following her train of thought with a look of incredulousness, “My fucking sister?!” They both demanded simultaneously. 

Of course Mya stone was technically her cousin and _his_ half-sister. It had taken the social media fall out from sexual harassment lawsuits years afterwards for the surviving kids to find out about one another. Arya still remembered the fury in his voice when he finally asked her if she knew her cousin was his real half-sister. How was she supposed to know her aunt had got knocked up only weeks before she called off her engagement to then governor Robert Baratheon? Arya never thought twice about who her cousins mystery dad was when she assumed it had something to do with Rhaegars attack? Even then what did it matter that Gendry knew who his real family was? Jon had been his best friend since kindergarten, and Mr. Seaworth loved his sons, adopted or not, more than anyone she knew. It wasn't the right thing to say in the heat of the moment, she knew that the moment the words spilled out. Weeks passed without so much as word between them, but when the silence finally broke things seemed to slip back into the way they were before. 

“Yup,” Hotpie muttered miserably pulling Arya back into the present.

“Who're we talkin' about?,” Jon interjected from his place in front of the TV earning him a firm punch in the arm from Ygritte when he managed to kill her character. Gendry lips twisted uncomfortably for a moment before he relented settling back down and kicking his feet back up onto the bed. 

“Hotpie's new girlfriend ,” Arya retorted, before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the back of Jon’s head.

Grabbing the fallen pillow Jon chucked it back over his head before shooting the last opponent and pausing the game quickly. Shifting to give them his full attention he noticed Hotpie attempting to disappear into the bed beneath him. “Who?”

“looks like Hotpie’s got a thing for your cousin,” Gendry offered up, deciding to take Arya's lead and let Jon figure it out for himself. An amused smile playing at the corners of his lips as he took another sip of his beer.

“Sansa?” Jon asked eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Ygritte snorted, fishing the last of the pizza roll off the plate before raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend, “as if.” 

“Mya,” Arya elaborated finding it hard not to smile as the truth settled in.

Slowly Jons confused stare eased up as a grin plastered across his face, “bullshit.” Glancing at their friend's head still buried in the mattress, the older boy ducked his head to stop himself from laughing.

“Honest to god,” Gendry laughed with a smile, holding both hands up when Hotpie shot him a glare.

Shifting to fold one leg underneath him as he focused on the younger boy, Jon cocked his head to one side, "Since when?".

“I dunno?" Hotpie shrugged, mirroring Jon's movement to sit up on the bed. "We started talking over last Christmas break? … she said she likes my cakes n’ all since her’s always go wrong. So I told her I’d teach her how to cook, and then we just sorta started talking and never stopped…-” drifting off in thought Hotpie fumbled with the phone to avoid making eye contact with everyone.

“-you ask her out yet?” Gendry interrupted leaning in when curiosity finally got the best of him.

“Yeah..earlier… she hasn’t responded though. She’s working tonight though so I don’t think she’s had time to check her phone….” Hotpie shrugged again, glancing forlornly at his phone screen. Growing up Mya and their aunt Lyanna had spent a few winters in The Eyrie with their extended family. The Arryn's owned a popular mountain resort in the Frostfangs, just north of Westeros beyond the Wildling Reservation. Arya had gone skiing there a few times herself during holidays, but Mya had developed a singular skill for traversing the back country. It was aunt Lysa who had hired her as a ski instructor back in high school and Mya had been working there ever since. But no matter how beautiful the back country was the cell service was unforgiving, so it wasn't uncommon for Mya to leave her phone off while she was working with students. 

Just then, as if on cue, the phone buzzed with a notification. Deftly he snatched it from the mattress before Arya could think to grab it. After a moment of rereading the message he began to beam.

“At’ta boy,” Jon chuckled reaching over the back of the couch to slap him on the shoulder.

“Now what?” Hotpie asked, ignoring Jon's reaction in favor of typing out a reply.

“Well do you know where you’re gonna take her?” Ygritte questioned cocking her head to one side as she twisted the cap off a beer bottle.

Leaning forward in his seat Gendry cocked an eyebrow, "how ‘bout Chataya’s?” The thought made Arya's nose wrinkle in distaste, granted Chataya's was one of the few places in town that had a social scene past dark. But the idea of going on a first date in a popular club known to have strippers and cocaine wasn't exactly her idea of fun. 

“Ignore him,” Arya countered, “Why not the water gardens or oldtown?”. At least the enormous old lighthouse had a unique look out onto the west banks of Westeros, with a nice high end restaurant on the top floor. Her parents had gone there half a dozen times for their wedding anniversaries and her mother had always enjoyed the food.

“She said next Thursday at 7,” Hotpie announced too involved with his own conversation to fully register either suggestion. Looking past Arya to Gendry, he chewed his cheek worriedly. “You think she'd like Chataya’s?” He asked.

“Why not, it's more entertaining than _Oldtown_." He mused casting Arya a side long look, "'Sides we could all go, makes it a little less awkward for the two of you,” Gendry offered with a shrug cocking his head to one side as he took a long sip of his beer.

Eyes rolled in annoyance at his suggestion Arya scowled, “that’s dumb,” she objected. “whats entertaining about being surrounded by drunks?” The image was enough to make her cringe. 

“Oh come’on,” he smiled, clasping his hands together begging. “At least it’s not him cooking or her teaching him to sled..Plus you’ve never even been there –how can you knock it before you’ve even tried it?” And as much as she hated to admit it, Gendry had made a point. Arya had spent the last six years pushing herself to step out of her comfort zone. Sparing a look at Jon and Ygritte who were watching her intently Arya tried one final time to change Hotpie’s mind. Raising her eyebrow at him, he simply mirrored her expression waiting for the final verdict. “Fine, - _Fine_. Chataya’s it is.” She finally caved. 

Grinning Jon dropped the controller in favor of vaulting over the couch to land on the bed to tackle her. “I’m going to buy my little sister her first drink!” he shouted happily.

Arya managed belatedly to catch the brunt of his weight, grunting as the rest crushed against the scabs along her abdomen. Doing her best to conceal her reaction she shoved at him, “when'd you get so fat?” she retorted. 

The question only served to antagonize him, letting his body fall against her like dead weight, chuckling as she squirmed to push him off. Ignoring her Jon wrapped one arm around his younger sisters head, locking against his side before sitting up.

Elbowing him in the side Arya twisted, freeing herself in the last second, slipping out of Jon’s grasp and vaulting over Hotpie’s body, nearly landing on Ghost’s sleeping form beside the bed.

“Shi-it,” Arya just barely managed to avoid crushing the poor mutt, by crashing headlong into the wall. Laughter erupted around her, yet she continued on, rolling forward and scrambling up to take a seat on the couch alongside Ygritte. A scab had opened during the tumble, she could feel the edges sting, and made a mental note to check in the bathroom later. 

“Real smooth,” Jon laughed scattering her thoughts as he hovered over the edge of the bed.

“Smoother than you,” she smirked, before turning her attention to the screen. “Bet I’m better at this too,” Arya taunted as she picked up the controller against Ygritte. They spent the rest of the night bantering as though she had never left. Reheating more of Hotpie’s pizza rolls and coming up with drinking games while they took turns playing against one another. By the time they were finally retiring to sleep the sun had begun to rise. Jon and Ygritte had taken the bed, Gendry sprawled across the couch while Hotpie slouched in the game chair.

Quietly Arya went about turning off the console and closing the blinds before making her way back to her room. Trading her clothes for a warm pajama set the brunette curled beneath the pile of blankets that covered her bed. The map still hung above her, filled with memories of the last six years. Yet for the first time in a long time Arya found herself filled with a sense of joy as she drifted off to sleep, no longer longing to be surrounded by the people she loved -and people who so clearly loved her.


	2. Chataya's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes clubbing, but its not all fun and games when Hotpie can't dance, Arya reveals a dark truth about her past, and Gendry struggles to understand some new found feelings for his best friends little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @greeneyedwildthing
> 
> boy was this chapter a challenge (5 months in the works!)  
> also yes the POV switches to Gendry half way through because he's my boy and I love him lol  
> Enjoy!

Her stuff was still mostly packed, but as the days passed it began to pour out of her suitcases. The floor in her room had become a sea of souvenirs and unwashed clothes. Yet Arya couldn’t find it within herself to care enough to clean it up. _It was an organized kind of messy_ , she convinced herself, as she fished her favorite pair of jeans out from under a pile of sweaters. The others were already on their way over to meet up before Hotpies date, and Arya had hadn’t thought twice about it until Ygritte had asked what she was wearing.

Surveying her appearance in the full mirror next to her bed Arya groaned. Why the hell did everything she own suddenly look ugly and frumpy? She wondered as she zipped her jeans closed. The soft faded blue denim hugged her hips perfectly. Pulling the white crop top over her head Arya smoothed the fabric down over her abdomen checking to make sure the bruise was hidden, before slipping into a black leather bomber jacket. She had bought it in Braavos needing a thicker coat for the colder northern climate. The thought caused her to pause, trailing a hand down the mismatched patches she had half-haphazardly embroidered on her sleeves. The memories felt like a life time ago now.

“Hey,” Jon poked his head through the door, “let’s go.” Roused from her thoughts Arya simply nodded, grabbing the matching doc martins and followed him out and down into the foyer.

Ygritte had opted for a plaid dress, matching Jon’s grey slacks and a blue dress shirt. Embracing at the base of the staircase Ygritte and Jon looked like they were excited for the night out. Meanwhile Hotpie was nervously fidgeting with the sleeves of his brown sweater.

“Relax, it’ll be fine,” Arya offered reassuringly resting a hand on his arm as she ushered the group outside onto the front stoop. The cool fall night air sent a welcomed chill down her spine, and for a moment she couldn’t help but take a deep breath. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed this weather until that moment.

Spying Gendry grab a hoodie from his gray ’70 Chevelle, Arya shook her head in amusement. The old sports car had always been his pride and joy, having spent the better part of three summers in high school just getting it to run. It shouldn’t have surprised her that he had driven separately from the others.

“I’ll be DD tonight,” Arya volunteered standing next to Jon. She was the youngest of all of them, and preferred being the one driving anyway.

“You sure?” he asked, “I was going to buy you your first drink…”

Rolling her eyes good naturedly the brunette held up her keys and unlocked the doors to her truck. “Trust me, ‘Sides who said I haven’t had a drink or two before? ”

“Shotgun!” Gendry called out interrupting Jon’s protest and opening the passenger side door without looking back.

Laughing Arya shook her head at the two before sliding into the drivers seat and waited for her best friend, brother and his girlfriend to squeeze into the back seat. Once everyone was buckled and Gendry had effectively taken over both the GPS for Chataya’s and aux cord Arya backed up out of the driveway.

The club already had a small crowd filing through the main doors when they arrived. Jon was the first to spy Mya standing next to the bouncer as Arya was trying her best to parallel park. Waiting for the rest of the group to pile out of the truck she locked the doors and made their way inside.

Whatever Arya had expected, the inside of Chataya’s was more than she could have ever imagined. The ceilings rose to the third floor, opening the room up to a large dance floor lined on two sides by a continuous bar top. The second-floor balconies had dancers performing on small platforms while the music boomed above everything else. 

Turning to address the group Arya found that Hotpie and Mya had already disappeared, and Ygritte had pulled Jon toward the bar for drinks which left Gendry staring at her uncertainly.

“You ever been to a club?” He asked, leaning in so that she could hear him above the music.

“No, but it’s not that different from a bar…” She admitted taking in the light display showering the crowd in a multicolor blanket in sync with the soundtrack.

Catching his blue eyes roll at her comment Gendrys lips tilted in a small smile, “’s nothin’ like a bar.”

Eyebrows raised in defiance Arya snorted, “Right, only difference are those dancers.” Pointing out the women on the second floor his eyes followed hers.

“I’m gonna get us somethin’ to drink.” He offered changing the subject instead. 

Glancing towards the bar top where she had last seen her brother and his girlfriend she chewed her lip nervously, “Jon wanted to be the one…”. Realizing her brother had disappeared Arya relented, “okay.” But Gendry had had already disappeared in the crowd leaving Arya utterly alone in the sea of people. Hopefully whatever he got her would be strong enough to take the edge off the nervousness gnawing in the pit of her stomach. 

Scanning the room for options of what to do in the mean time Arya took a deep breath to steady her nerves, deciding to try and enjoy herself. She had spent 6 years on her own after all, what was one more night in a club full of people she didn’t know? Slowly she made her way toward the dance floor when a lean figure bumped into her. 

“Oh! Sorry!” The woman yelled turning, long silver hair whipping in Arya’s face as she apologized before she squeaked, “Arya?!” Even after 6 years Danaery's still looked as beautiful as she had when they went to school together. Granted she was Sansa’s age, and they hardly knew one another before Dany left for a year abroad, but Arya had always liked the white-haired girl.

“Hey!” She smiled, surprised that the other woman had recognized her.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dany asked, clearly already slightly inebriated as she began to sway along to the music again, gripping Arya’s forearms for support.

Struggling to come up with a response Arya just shrugged, unable to stop herself from swaying slightly too. The music was catchy and with everyone enjoying themselves around her, the energy was contagious.

Giggling at Arya’s expression, Dany grabbed her hands, “Come on then!” dragging her closer towards the center of the room. Once the blonde was satisfied with their spot Dany turned again swaying her hips and raising her hands up wildly as the beat dropped again. Out of the corner of her eye Arya recognized Missandai dancing nearby, arms wrapped around someone Arya could only assume was Grey by his stiff posture. Realizing she knew more people in the crowd than she thought Arya found herself getting swept away by the music. Completely unaware of the set of blue eyes watching her movements from across the dance floor. 

* * *

He had meant to be quick about the drinks, but when he finally returned to the spot he had last spoken to Arya, Gendry felt his stomach drop. Jon was making his way toward him with Ygritte and drinks in tow when the two surveyed the crowd.

“Have you seen her?” Jon yelled ducking his head close

“No, you?” when Jon shook his head Gendry took a deep breath and concentrated on the crowd. There was no way she could have disappeared. Odds were she had just met someone, he rationalized to himself. Although the thought of another man dancing with her didn’t serve to soothe his thoughts any.

Just then he spotted Dany's unmistakably white hair over the swing of the crowd, and beside her –Arya laughing and smiling.

Unable to stop himself from staring Gendry took a long pull of his beer before looking for her again. There were flashes of her white crop top under the black lights through the crowd. What was wrong with him? _That’s Jon’s little sister_ , he reminded himself. Six years was a long time though. And she had grown up a lot since the last time he had seen her smile like that. It gave him a funny feeling, seeing her that carefree and _happy_ for once. Swallowing thickly Gendry stared at his beer before deciding he’d need to finish it before following her out onto the dance floor. Of all the things he was good at –this wasn’t one of them.

By the time he was within arms distance of her, Mya and Hotpie had made their way to her side sandwiching her between them along with Missandai and Dany. Catching Hotpie's clearly terrified look Gendry snorted, shaking his head before making his way to over to his friend.

“Dude, move.” He grunted into Hotpie's ear.

“How?” His friend yelled eyes glued to Mya where she was dancing back to back with Arya.

“Like this,” Gendry muttered shoving him forward as he reached for Arya with a smile. Her grey eyes shone like obsidian in the dark light as she looked up at him in surprise and confusion.

“Let the lovebirds do their thing,” Gendry explained as he pulled her away from the group. Fingers brushing against the bare skin of her abdomen as she settled closer to him Gendry's fingertips ghosted over something rough. Caught off guard he met Arya’s gaze in question when the music began to change, slowing down as couples began to group together. Realizing she was waiting for him to do something Gendry decided to find somewhere for them to talk.

Hand slipping down to link his fingers with hers he wove his way through the crowd until they were making their way up the stairs to the second floor. Finding an empty booth Gendry slid into the plush seats, sparing a moment to order two more beers, before turning his attention back to Arya as she slipped in beside him.

“So are you back for good?” He asked, curious about her plans. Six years felt like half a life time after he had spent most of his childhood around the Stark Siblings.

“Ah.. for now,” she replied with a shrug, fiddling with her sleeves before casting him a sly smile. “Why’d you miss me?”

 _Was she flirting with him?_ The look in her eyes caught him off guard before the waitress interrupted with their drinks. Tipping her a few dollars he shook his head, “Just wonderin’.” Slipping into a moment of silence as he took a sip of his beer his head cocked to one side in thought. “So what happened? Why’d you come back?”

Arya took a long sip of her drink, her teeth worrying her lower lip like it used to any time she was lost in thought and for a moment Gendry wondered if he had overstepped a line. Jon hadn’t said a word about why she had come home so unexpectedly, and the secrecy irked him.

“It’s a long story,” Arya finally offered, still avoiding his stare.

“Anything to do with those scars?” He asked, raising his hands up in surrender when she shot him a look.

Silence settled between them again as Gendry took another sip, trying to think of something else to talk about to ease the tension. When Arya interrupted his thoughts, “I don’t want them to know... Not yet.”

Catching her eye he nodded slowly, “They won’t, not from me.”

Taking a deep breath she leaned back into the upholstery her beer left forgotten on the table. “I was attacked… in Braavos. Would’ve bled out if it hadn’t been for my neighbor.” Trying to wrap his head around what she was telling him, Gendry struggled to find his voice when she finally met his gaze.

“Did you press charges?” He questioned, eyebrows knit together in confusion as he tried to puzzle in the missing pieces.

“No, didn’t have to.” She finally admitted quietly leaving him to find the meaning in her words.

“You mean?...” when she nodded solemnly Gendry blew out a surprised breath. “Shit Arya...” Reaching forward he wraps her in a hug, unsure of what else to do with the realization that Arya had gone through that all on her own. “I’m sorry.”

It takes a moment before her form eases into his, arms encircling his waist and her head settling against his chest. No wonder she had been so distant since her return, whoever had attacked her hadn’t lived to tell the tale. The anger he felt at not having been there before, for not having known sooner, was swept away with the relief that she had survived. She was here, with him and her family where she was supposed to be. That’s what mattered.

Breaking away from his embrace when her phone began to buzz noisily Arya spared him a soft smile before checking her messages. Missing the loss of her touch Gendry ran a hand through his shaggy hair nervously trying to shake his thoughts away. She was his best friends’ little sister. Whatever this was -it was wrong, he reminded himself. 

“They’re looking for us,” Arya muttered dragging his attention away from his thoughts. Gods she had changed since the last time he had seen her six years ago. The boyishness had become something wildly beautiful. Her features lit up by the dim light of her phone screen in the otherwise dark booth. Gendry wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her as he watched her tongue dart out and wet her lips. But before he could she was moving, scooting out of the booth and standing to head back down towards the dance floor. Pausing for a moment to wait for him, Arya grabbed a hold of his hand still clutching her phone in the other.

“So I don’t lose you!” she explained quickly when he glanced down at her hand in his.

Together they made their way in silence toward Jon and Ygritte. The redhead’s lipstick was slightly smudged and her dress uneven, her boyfriend looked equally disorganized. Sparing Jon a knowing look Gendry stifled the laughter that threatened to bubble up, not that he could blame them. The two boned like rabbits every time he and Jon came home after a training.

“You two have fun?” Jon tried to deflect the attention.

“Not as much you two,” Gendry replied remembering belatedly to release Arya’s hand before Jon noticed.

Before Jon could choke out a response Arya interrupted, “Everyone ready to head out? I’m exhausted.”

“Hotpie’s hitching a ride home with Mya so we’re ready when you are,” Ygritte explained leaning into Jon’s side.

The drive was shorter than expected, though Jon and Ygritte made their way back inside without so much as a second glance. Gendry found himself hesitating with one hand on the handle, before he turned back to Arya. 

“Thanks..for suggesting this tonight,” she mumbled breaking the silence, her eyes catching his as she leaned against the steering wheel. What he wouldn’t have given to read her thoughts.

“No problem, oldtown's dumb anyway.” He replied, teasing her for the suggestion.

Snorting Arya shook her head with a smile. “I always liked the view there…” He had been there once or twice before with other girls, but he never understood the appeal.

“Maybe we’ll go there next time.” The words spilled out before he could stop them.

“Next time?” She asked curiously, a lone eyebrow cocked in amusement when he floundered for an explanation. “I’d like that,” Arya concluded with a hum. 

Deciding he shouldn’t overstep his boundaries Gendry cracked open the door, breaking the spell. “I’m glad you came out tonight.”

She nodded stepping out on her side before following him halfway down the driveway. “Me too, it was good getting out of the house…” The cold wind didn’t seem to bother her bare midriff, and Gendry found himself wishing he could back to that moment in the crowd dancing with her. 

“You sure you don’t want to stay the night? You had a lot to drink” Arya offered hooking a thumb over her shoulder towards the house.

Maybe it was the alcohol in his system or the fact that he was dangerously close to kissing her again but Gendry just nodded slowly. “’M sure,”

“Okay,” she mumbled. _was he hearing things or did she sound disappointed?_ “Drive safe… I’d say text me when you get home but I don’t have your number..new phone and all.” she explained tapping her phone.

“Here,” stepping forward he handed her his phone waiting for her to type in her number before offering her another short hug. “I will,” he added before heading back to his Chevelle.

Gendry sat waiting, watching until the screen door closed behind her and the porch light turned off, before he let his head drop back. Key in the ignition he let his mind wander back to the thought of her skin under his, and the memory of those scars. Never again, he swore silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might fuck around and drop the au of this au where Gendry never feels the scars and Gendrya have their lil slow dance after all. What do you think? 
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a Kudos & Comment !  
> let me know who you related the most to in this chap -I'm Dany (drunk dancing & livin' my best life honestly)


	3. Family Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reread the acorn scene and needed some funny fluffy gendrya in my life. Hope you enjoy the result!

Closing the bedroom door behind her Arya caught the distant sound of an engine turning over and catch in the otherwise silent house. _He hadn’t left yet_ , She was surprised he had seemed pretty keen on getting home. As if sensing her confusion Nymeria offered a whined huff from where she lay curled at the foot of the bed.

“Yeah yeah,” Arya smiled, stooping to stroke Nymeria’s head before setting out to find her pajamas in the sea of clothes on her floor.

Slipping underneath the covers the brunette relished the soft fabric against her warm skin. She hadn’t had that much to drink since Ms. Crane had bought a bottle for the two of them on Arya’s 21st name day. _Had it really been a three months?_ Her neighbor had been so excited to celebrate before all the trouble.

Carefully Arya let her hand graze along the planes of her stomach underneath her shirt until the pads of her fingertips grazed along the raised edges of her wounds. Her fingers were softer than his, still slightly calloused, but smaller and gentler. If she concentrated Arya could still remember the song playing over the sound system when he had pushed past Hotpie to pull her into his arms. It had been dizzying, the swell of his cologne wrapped around her as his hands dropped to her hips. That should’ve been her first sign to pull away, but she hadn’t. Even when those fingertips gripped at the bare skin of her hip Arya had been to focused on the euphoria of dancing with him she had hardly noticed.

But the look in those dark blue eyes dilated under the flickering lights had brought the world to a shattering halt. He was the first one to know - the _only_ one who could know. If it had been up to her she would’ve taken the story to the grave, but that was before he knew about the scars… _Telling him had just been damage control_ , she told herself. That was a lie, to be sure, telling him had felt freeing in a way. Something about sitting there, curled into the corner booth of an otherwise upbeat nightclub, had her trusting him.

 _I was attacked,_ the words still felt foreign on her tongue like she had dreamed the whole thing up. How could anyone look at her as more than just a little girl if she couldn’t even protect herself? _They wouldn’t_ . It would only serve to reinforce the infuriating belief that she was _just_ a girl. The thought still made her blood boil. _Just damage control_ , she reminded herself again, _so he wouldn’t run off to Jon_ . It had to be damage control, because telling him anything else would end in heartbreak. The sense of comfort having finally told someone had been achingly sweet and sour. Telling him made her feel a little less alone, yet it also made the the story behind her scars real. _He’s Jon’s best friend_ , she had told herself afterwards repeating the words over and over on the ride home committing them to memory. Even if Gendry had kept her secrets countless times before growing up, he was Jon’s best friend not hers. There was no guarantee he would keep his promise now.

 _They won’t not from me_ , Sucking in a deep breath Arya reached over to the bedside table grabbing her phone off the charger. There was only one way to find out.

[To: Gendry. - Hey, you safe?] Hesitating she reread the message before hitting send and letting her head flop back into the pillow waiting.

[ **Gendry** : Shit srry almost forgot just got home]

Snorting Arya shook her head at the thought. The idea of him drunkenly stumbling home conjured up the vague memory of his graduation party when he had accidentally tripped and nearly taken out Marya’s fish tank in the foyer.

[To: Gendry - should’ve stayed here]

[ **Gendry** : nah, i like my bed]

[To: Gendry -whatever. Glad you’re home safe]

[ **Gendry** : nxt time ill stay hb that?] Ignoring his offer Arya chewed her lip nervously, typing and retyping her reply before finally confronting the nagging thoughts at the edge of her mind.

[To: Gendry - were you serious before?]

[ **Gendry** : about nxt time?]

[To: Gendry - no… about the scars.]

[ **Gendry** : oh, yeah why?]

[To: Gendry - just wondering]

[ **Gendry** : want me 2 cross my heart & hope to die?] She could imagine him chuckling at his own reply.

[To: Gendry - forget it, you’re stupid drunk. go to bed] Rolling her eyes at his teasing she settled back down, letting thoughts of seeing Dany and dancing with Mya fill her mind as she began to drift off when the chirp of a new message rang out.

[ **Gendry** : goodnight Arya]

It was silly, her stomach tied up in knots like it was, over something so little. But it meant he would keep his promis. Arya wasn’t sure why or how she knew, but he would. The idea pulled the corners of her lips to a soft smile and she finally let her body relax into the mattress as Nymeria stretched and shifted in her sleep to curl around Arya’s form.

* * *

A clangor of voices roused her the next morning. Great bright beams of sunlight filtered through her window blinding her momentarily when she finally dared to open her eyes. Stretching her limbs out lazily in search of Nymeria’s comforting presences Arya realized belatedly that guests meant the dogs had to wait outside.

Grumbling at the thought Arya forced herself to get up, knowing there was no point in avoiding the inevitable breakfast conversations, and padded down the hallway to the stairs when familiar voices rang out again.

“How’s the building coming along uncle?” That voice could only belong to one person. _Robb_. Taking the steps two by two Arya slid down the last three feet of the banister before coming to a rest as everyone turned to greet her.

“Look who finally decided to wake up,” Her mother remarked, purple eyes glancing up at her teasingly as she offered Margaery a plate of bacon.

“I was up late,” Arya replied defensively wrinkling her nose when her cousin roped her into a hug.

“Six years and we didn’t even know you were home until we pulled up this morning,” Robb chastised.

Rolling her eyes good naturedly Arya spared Robb a response when Margaery interrupted their embrace, “She probably just needed some time to reacclimate love.” Swooping down to offer her a short hug Arya smiled at her cousin-in-law. Six years had been kind to the high school sweethearts. Robbs rounded face she remembered as a kid had been chiseled away sporting a well-combed beard in its stead. Margaery on the other hand, had traded her designer skirts and floral prints for a business casual dress and sensible set of heels for her political career. Pulling away to fill a plate with fresh made French toast covered in syrup Arya snagged a few strips of bacon as the conversation turned back to her father.

“Well now that the project was greenlit by the council we’re looking to start breaking ground come spring. You know, if you’re looking for something to do we could always use the extra set of hands.” Her father offered, interrupting them from his place leaning against the counter next to the coffee machine.

“I’d love to, I’m sure my dad and rickon’ll want to help too.” Robb agreed. No mention of Bran. Not like it was really his scene anyway, Arya reminded herself although she still felt bad about excluding him. At least he was doing better since the fall if the videos Aunt Cat posted every few weeks were anything to go by. The last time Arya had talked to her younger cousin he had been elected president of The Raven student journal at his high school.

“Arya?” Waving one hand in front of her eyes Arya focused back in on the conversation as Jon mussed her hair to get her attention. “Earth to Arya.”

“What?”

“We were just wondering if you’d like to help us today…” Margaery spoke up. “My team wants to make an early impression on the voting polls this year. So we were hoping you might canvas a neighborhoods with us with a little survey and some flyers?” Truthfully the idea sounded appalling when she considered the comfort of her bed upstairs. But one look at the excitement in Robbs eyes and the pointed stare from her mother, and Arya knew there was no way she could talk her way out of this.

“Sure,” she mumbled, digging into the French toast to avoid any further attention. “What do I have to do?”

“Well we’re having everyone branch out and take different neighborhoods. We’d give you a few surveys and fliers, just go house to house and stick the fliers up where you can. And we’d all meet back here after for early dinner.” Robb explained, ever the planner. Nodding slowly Arya zoned out, letting the rest of the conversation fade into the background of her subconscious as she ate, only rousing occasionally to offer a short reply to keep her parents happy. Before she knew it Arya’s plate was cleared and she was forced to face the fact that she really would have to go outside. Not that she hated being social, far from it. But she’d rather be out working with Jon and her uncle Benjen at the wildling reservation or hiking with Nymeria than recruiting potential voters. Shoving the plate away from her Arya made her way back upstairs with the mission of finding something presentable to wear.

That proved easy enough, snagging one of her mothers A-line dresses and a pair of her converse to match. The birds nest in her hair from the night before proved an entirely different matter. She had let it grow out past her shoulders after shaving it off completely back in Qarth to beat the heat. But with a little forceful brushing and a few hairbands she managed to wrap the hair into a tight bun at the base of her neck. Surveying herself in the bathroom Arya scrunched her nose, wishing not for the last time that she could trade the dress in for her jeans and a t-shirt.

“Try and have some fun today,” Ashara encouraged when Arya finally came down to the front door, pausing for a hug.

“No promises,” Arya replied following Jon as he stepped out between them and onto the stoop.

Robb handed them each a stack of flyers and surveys, “2 o’clock meet back here. That top sheet’s a map of your route. Call if you have any trouble.” With that the four split. Dropping the supplies in the passenger side of her truck, Arya spared a moment to memorize the street names she would have to campus before pulling out of the driveway.

Most of the morning went according to her expectations, three out of every five houses she rang didn’t even answer their doors and those that did tried to rope her into long conversations. _Why hadn’t they recruited Sansa for something like this?_ Unless her cousin was still in Dragonstone for fashion week. Sansa had barely been home after the success of creating an online business for her self-designed clothes.

After yet another doorbell rang unanswered Arya retired to the cab of her truck, ready for air conditioning in the fall afternoon heat and considering the idea of skipping out on the rest of her route. As if on cue, turning the key in the ignition the car sputtered and refused to start.

“Seven hells you’ve got to be kidding me right now,” she muttered, stooping to read the dash for warning signs. There was enough gas, but the engine light had come on at some point. _Shit_ . Looking around Arya tried to weigh her options. According to the map she was closer to the Riverrun Estates than Winterfell. _Of course_ , she thought sarcastically. It was just her luck that she would end up getting stranded miles from her house with no air conditioning and a pile of stupid fliers.

Robb had said to call though if something went wrong though. Quickly dialing his number the receiver went straight to voicemail. _Well that’s shit_. Staring angrily at her phone for a moment Arya contemplated what she would do to her cousin when she got back to the house. Flicking through her limited contacts, she scrambled to think of someone who would actually answer. Her parents were probably at work, same as Hotpie and Mya. Jon was an option, she still felt guilty for avoiding him as much as she had since her return. They had been thick as thieves growing up, but things were different now. She wasn’t the same little girl he seemed to think she was. The rest of her contacts didn’t even know she was home.

“Need some help?” A voice interrupted her thoughts through the side of her passenger side window. Startled Arya looked up, meeting the strangers smile with surprise.

“Uh-” Teeth chewed at her lip subconsciously Arya tried to weigh her options. There was something slightly off about the pale eyes staring at her from behind his long hair. “No, actually I was just waiting for a friend,” she lied flexing her fingers around steering wheel.

“Oh, alright then.” He replied, though he made no move to leave. Watching him wearily Arya noticed how his eyes drifted down to the printed map in her passenger seat and Margaery’s fliers haphazardly sticking out from underneath. “You work for the Starks?”

The buck knife hidden under her seat briefly flashed through her mind before Arya forced herself to relax. “No. -I’m sorry do I know you?”

“Ramsay...Bolton,” He offered pausing to extend a hand awkwardly through the window.

Ignoring his hand Arya grabbed her cell phone, having made up her mind about needing help as she flicked through her speed dial.

[To: Gendry and Jon - any chance either of you’d be able to give me a ride?] Sharing her location in the group chat Arya turned her attention back to Ramsay.

“Is there something you need?” If her mother was here she would chastise her for being so rude but Arya was beginning to run out of patience.

Ramsay just laughed, his features twisting into a terrifying smile as he shook his head retracting his hand. “No, just thought a pretty girl like yourself might need some help. Sounded like you were having trouble starting.”

It took all the strength she had not to roll her eyes at that when Gendry’s reply saved her. [ **Gendry** \- eta 15 mins] _Thank the Gods_. [ **Jon** \- you okay?]

[To: Gendry and Jon - fine. truck died] Typing out a quick reply so Jon wouldn't panic over nothing Arya turned her attention back to the man,“I’m good, thanks.” Grey eyes all but glaring at Ramsay. 

Hesitating he finally stood up to his full height with a nod. “Hope you have fun with your friend,” and with that Ramsay stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black skinny jeans before leaving. She watched him from her peripheral, waiting until he had rounded the corner before letting out a long sigh. _What a fucking creep_ , she thought bitterly pulling the buck knife from its hiding space and pulling it out onto the dashboard for easy access while she waited for Gendry to show up.

She was already leaning against the front bumper trying to reach the belts to make sure everything was accounted for by the time his Chevelle rounded the corner. Flagging him down for a moment Arya offered him a grim smile, “Nothin’ _looks_ broken.”

The muscles of his forearms ripple when Gendry leans over beside her, inspecting the belts and the oil levels before his eyes drift to the battery. He looked good. A little sweaty, wearing a stained white shirt and dirty jeans, but _good_. Arya would’ve been blind not to see how much he had changed from the brooding, lanky teen she had grown up with. Drifting off in thought staring at his hands screw the cap of her oil gage again, Gendry interrupting her thoughts with a shrug, “Go ‘nd try starting it again.”

Chewing her lip Arya dusted herself off before climbing into the cab of her truck, turning the key in the ignition to no avail. “Again?” She questioned when he strode past her back towards his car.

“Battery’s dead, when’s the last time you replaced it?” He asked already pulling out a set of jumper cables from the back seat of the Chevelle.

“Uhh… never?” Arya sputtered in confusion. How was she supposed to know car batteries didn’t last a lifetime?

Rounding on her Gendry lets out a huff of exasperation, “Shit didn’t your family take care of it after you left?”

Already annoyed at the stranger from earlier Arya cocked her head to one side, eyes narrowing, “Right because they didn’t have anything better to do than keep tabs on my truck while I was gone.”

Deftly attaching the clamps of each cable to the respective batteries Gendry rolled his eyes, “You know for someone who asked me for help you’re a real pain in my ass.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, you were just the first one to answer the phone.” Arya snorted as the he started the Chevelle. Taking a seat on the sidewalk while they waited she ran her fingers through the tall blades of grass of someone’s front yard trying to get the motor grease off.

“What, your other friends to busy for you?” He teased as he stooped to take a seat next to her.

Teeth grinding at the implication Arya just frowned, “Something like that.”

Gendry must’ve realized the way it had come across when his shoulder bumped into hers, “You haven’t told anyone you’re back, have you?”

Staring at her dirty hands for a moment Arya considered it. Before last night only her family, Gendry, Ygritte, and Hotpie had known she was home. Mya, Dany and Missandei made nine. Now that Robb and Margaery knew soon the news would reach the rest of her family and travel from there. Gossip spread like wildfire through the grapevine. It was the ultimate downfall of coming from such a large and close-knit family. “If they don’t already, they will before dinner tonight,” Arya finally muttered.

Arms folded over his knees Gendry spared her a look, before deciding to change the subject. “What’s with you being all the way out here anyways?”

She shrugged half heartedly, leaning back on her hands to soak in the sun. “My cousin and his wife are running for city council and asked me to help get signatures for some early voting thing... “

Gendry shook his head in amusement snorting at the idea, “Since when did you give a fuck about politics?”

“I don’t..I mean I do - _sort of_.. but this was more my mom’s way of getting me out of the house,” Arya explained.

“Explains the dress,” he remarked, eyes straying to her outfit before he stood up and offered her a hand. For a moment Arya had completely forgotten she was still wearing a grey dress before a wave of self-consciousness washed over her. _No wonder Ramsay had taken such an interest in her_. Ignoring his hand Arya stood up, brushing off a few blades of grass as he opened her drivers side door. “Y’ look like a real lady now,” He added teasingly turning the key and bringing the truck back to life with a roar.

Catching his shit-eating grin Arya shoved him lightly as she made her way past him and stepped up into the driver's seat, “yeah well don’t get used to it.” Turning to look at him through the open window once she was settled again she found his smile infectious, “Thanks... again. Should probably get this thing inspected.”

“No problem, six years’s a long time.” Gendry replied, slapping the door, “If you want I could take a look at it back at my dad's place. he's got a jack and they're out boating with Devan for the weekend so there's space in the garage...”

 _12:45_ , checking the time Arya hesitated as she considered the offer. If she went home now she’d just end up back in bed staring at that map. “So long as I’m home by two,” She finally agreed.

“Follow me,” He smiled, blue eyes bright in the afternoon sun before he turned and climbed into his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took entirely way to long to finish, so I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please don't forget to leave a kudos & comment!


	4. Family Reunion Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy was this a bitch to write. I know the family tree's are really confusing for some of you so I'll simplify it as best I can:   
> Brandon Stark + Catelyn Tully = Robb (married to Marg), Sansa, Bran and Rickon  
> Ned Stark + Ashara Dayne = Jon and Arya  
> Davos + Marya Seaworth = Dale, Allard, Matthos, Maric, Devan, Stannis, Steffon (and their adopted son Gendry)  
> Bella Rivers, Mya Stone, and Edric Storm are confirmed half-siblings of Gendry.

Pulling into Gendry’s old driveway Arya barely recognized the one story farmhouse. The red paint she remembered from before she had left had since been replaced by blue shiplap siding with a white trim. And the dirt rut Gendry and his brothers had beaten into the front yard playing soccer with Jon had since overgrown with a thick patch of grass. Even the old chain link fence that had lined the property to keep the boys from running out in traffic had been exchanged for a hedge, providing more seclusion and shade from the Seaworths neighbors. 

Fingers flexing against her steering wheel as Arya waited for him to punch in the passcode for the garage door she let her truck coast into the empty spot beside his Chevelle before cutting the engine. Eyebrows raised in surprise as she stepped down out of the door Arya met Gendry's gaze, “Huh.” 

“What?” He wondered, sparing her a glance as he tossed his keys onto the black tool box, busying himself with wheeling the jack towards her truck. 

“Nothing… just, looks a lot different than I remembered.” She murmured crossing her arms as she took inventory of their surroundings. The Seaworths' were a simple family, living on the little money Gendry’s adoptive parents made. His father, Davos, worked with child protective services to place fosters. It was how Gendry came to live with them after his biological mother died. She knew Marya was just as much a mother to him now as his real mother had been, but there was an unspoken agreement that Ms. Seaworth would never try and replace the other woman. Growing up Arya had always wondered about his real mother, but Gendry never talked about her. And on the rare occasion that the subject had come up Jon had always shot her a weary look to keep her mouth shut. 

Catching sight of a framed photo of Devan on the wall above Gendry's head distracted her. Devan Seaworth was only a few years older, and stood holding a little boy in one arm beside a tall redhead. “You’re an uncle?” Arya asked curiously. 

Gendry snorted shaking his head, pausing for a moment once the car was safely lifted and secured with a support beam next to the jack. “Yeah, more than once,” he smiled. “Matthos already had two little boys awhile back, just after you left. Devans’ boy is a year old now, and Bella’s got a little girl on the way.” Fishing his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans Gendry flipped through a few old receipts until he found the wrinkled family photo to show her. Matthos’s boys looked identical, smiling brightly in a family holiday portrait. Gendry looked out of place next to his adopted brothers, with his jet black hair and bright blue eyes standing at the edge of the picture. He had never really fit in anywhere though, she thought quietly. Not until he had found out about his half-siblings. Arya had been in the same grade as Edric, and Mya was close with her Aunt Lysa and her cousin Robin. Bella Rivers was different though, Arya didn’t know much about her besides the fact that she worked at The Peach, a popular bar down the strip from Chataya’s. 

A sudden pang settled uncomfortably in the pit of her stomach when Arya realized again just how much she had missed out on while she was away. She was happy for him and his family, really,  _ she was _ . But she would never be able to steal back those moments.  _ How much had she missed out on in her own family? _ Feeling self conscious Arya passed the photograph back to him with a soft smile, “bet the boys love you.”

Laughing Gendry nodded mirroring her smile as his blue eyes caught hers. “Yeah, but not as much as they love their grandparents. Davos and Marya paid for a weekend getaway sailing around Tarth for their birthday… should’ve seen their faces when they found out.” 

“How come you didn’t go?” She wondered aloud, surprised that he hadn’t gone with them. A blush warming her cheeks when her thoughts came tumbling out unfiltered. 

“Work mainly,” Gendry shrugged stuffing the wallet back into his pocket and breaking the moment between them to move past her and pop the hood of her truck. “... _ That _ and Jon called me the night you came back.” Glancing at her from over his shoulder. 

Inhaling sharply at the implication Arya caught her lip between her teeth nervously. “What’d he say?”

For a moment she could almost see him physically prepare for what he was about to say, hesitation written into every rigid muscle in his back. “He mentioned something about how you didn’t really look like yourself… like a  _ ghost _ I think. He sounded angry, more than he was when we found out about what Joff did to Sansa. and fuckin  _ scared _ , Arya. So I stuck around.” 

She forced herself to ignore the way her name sounded coming from his lips, set on trying to wrap her mind around the idea that Jon had felt the need to call anyone after her parents ushered her into her old bedroom. Let alone that whatever Jon had told him had been enough to get Gendry to drop plans with his family. “You didn’t have to,” Arya finally mumbled.

“Well it’s a little too late now isn’t it,” He retorted leaning over the bumper again to reach one of the belts. 

“No one asked you too,” She bit back, defensive at the idea that she owed him anything. 

“Oh yeah? What was I supposed to do? Sit on a boat and pretend everything was fine back here? It’s been six years.  _ Six _ , and you come back in the pouring rain without a word to anyone. Jon wasn’t the only one worried about you.” Gendry explained exasperated at her stubbornness. Shoulders slumped as he closed the hood he turned to face her solemnly. “Who else knows about those scars?” 

“No one, besides you...” Arya admitted, suddenly aware of just how much trust she had placed in him to keep her secret. 

Shoulders slumping at her nervousness Gendry came to a halt, turning to face her directly. “Look, whatever happened - they will still  _ love _ you. A couple cuts and bruises never changed that before.” Gendry reasoned cocking his head to one side challenging her to argue with him on this. He had a point, even if she hated acknowledging it. She had always been a rough child spending her afternoons running through the woods with Nymeria whenever Jon and Gendry were busy at soccer practice. But there was a big difference between a few sprained ankles and wrists playing with Mycah in the backyard and getting stabbed by her ex-boyfriends fiance in another country.  _ How could anyone look at her the same way after what she had done? Let alone love her? _

Noticing her reluctance to press the subject any further Gendry closed the distance between them, reaching out to shove her shoulder as he passed her in favor of the small fridge plugged into the corner. “You want something to drink?” 

“A coke’s fine,” she relented, thankful for the distraction. Popping the tab open when he handed her the cold can Arya relaxed, enjoying the cool fizz of the cherry coke against her tongue, before grabbing the flashlight from behind her on the workbench and standing up. “So what can I help with?” 

And with that the subject was officially dropped, both choosing to focus on checking the tire treads and brakes instead. After a quick run to Motts auto body shop for a new battery Gendry set up the bluetooth to his radio while they worked. Arya had to admit watching him bob his head along to Nirvana’s  _ Smells Like Teen Spirit  _ while he zoned out tinkering with her truck was almost endearing. She had never really liked the alt-rock genre he and her brother seemed to love growing up. Choosing to stick more towards indie-pop and classic hard rock. But when  _ American Idiot _ by Greenday came on rotation Arya found her humming along much to Gendry's apparent amusement. 

By the time two o’clock rolled around Arya found herself looking for any reason to stay just a little longer. She could always invite him to the family dinner, she had reasoned when he turned his back to her to wipe his blackened hands off on a rag. He was best friends with Jon after all. But the offer stuck in her throat when her phone buzzed. 

[ **Jon** : where are you?]  _ Speak of the devil. _

“I should probably get going before they send out the search party again,” she huffed typing out a response [To: Jon - omw eta 15 mins] It was a blessing Gendry only lived a few blocks down otherwise her mother would throw a fit. “Thanks again, for helping me with this. Don’t know what I’d do if this thing broke down on me again.” 

“Glad I could help, always a call away if you need anything.” Gendry replied with a small smile, coming to a stand still beside her drivers side door. 

Quickly, before she could change her mind, Arya raised onto her tiptoes wrapping her arms around his shoulders to give him a grateful hug. The gesture seemed to take him by surprise, but it didn’t take long for Gendry to return the hug. Pulling her into him as his arms squeezed her. 

“See you soon?” she wondered, not wanting to seem to forward as she pulled away and finally climbed into her drivers seat. 

Combing through his shaggy black hair with one hand he nodded, “Yeah, I’ll probably stop by the house sometime this week. ‘ve been trying to get your brother out drinking with the boys again.” 

“Alright,” Arya smiled, starting the truck, “well good luck.” She offered ignoring the sinking feeling that their plans wouldn’t include her as she reversed out of the driveway. It was a stupid wish, the boys had been childhood best friends. Gendry only saw her as her brothers little sisters, nothing else. The thought alone was enough to temper her emotions back down on the drive home. Having feelings for someone she shouldn’t be with would only end in mistakes. That wasn’t a lesson Arya would soon forget after J’aqen and Braavos. Besides, she had more important things to worry about - like navigating a family reunion. 

* * *

The house was bustling with people when Arya parked along the street. Streamers and balloons decorated the front steps. Jon had their cousin Rickon hoisted up on his shoulders trying their best to string a set of lights along the gutter under Sansa’s supervision. Passing them on her way inside Arya managed to avoid her uncles standing in the living room sipping their beers. Uncle Ben worked on the Wildling reservation while her Uncle Brandon owned a chain of local gyms. But her luck ran out when her aunt Lyanna spotted her from the kitchen counter. 

“There you are!” her aunt grinned, waving her over for a one-armed hug as she continued chopping vegetables for the family dinner. Arya could only offer a muffled hello before her mother descended on them. Handing Arya a bowl of seasoned chicken and Ashara sent her off to find her father on the back porch tending the grill. 

“I’ll talk to you later!” Arya promised shooting her aunt an apologetic smile before making her way out to the back porch where her dad had Robb cornered next to the grill. The two were in the middle of a discussion about the logistics of improving the towns infrastructure without inflating taxes more than they already were when her presence interrupted them. “From mom,” she explained unceremoniously handing over the bowl of chicken before rubbing her hands together. 

As Ned focused on setting the food on the grill Robb turned his attention to her with a sip of his beer, “How’d canvasing the neighborhoods go for you?” 

“Good until my truck decided to die,” Arya muttered waving off her fathers concerned look with an eye roll, “It’s fine, I didn’t want to worry you guys. Apparently the battery was just old. Gendry came out and helped me jump start it again.” 

“‘m glad you’re okay,” Ned replied gruffly, “but next time I want you to call me. Don’t need some creep taking advantage of my daughter.” 

“Gendry isn’t a creep,” she retorted defensively much to Robbs amusement. 

Fingers pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment her father took a deep breath when Margaery interrupted them. “no one said he was, but there’s plenty of other weirdo’s out there. We’ve had a serious problem with our crime rates the last few years.”

“Margaery’s been working with the police in cracking down on the Greyjoy crime syndicate.” Robb elaborated, wrapping one arm around her waist with a proud smile. 

Leaning in Margaery usual cheery tone dropped as she became serious. “Sources from the chiefs office say the family’s started branching out, working with the Dothraki to traffic drugs across the borders… Actually, I’m surprised your friend didn’t mention anything, last I heard he was working at one of their shops,  _ Motts _ -right?” 

Grey eyes blinking in surprise at the news Arya shook her head in confusion, “he hasn’t told me anything…” They had stopped there earlier for a new battery and the place seemed completely normal. 

“Give her a break Marg, she’s only just got back.” Jon chided as he handed Arya a cold beer and looped one arm over her shoulders affectionately. Even now, six years later, he was barely a head taller than her. But the familiarity of her brother attached to her side eased the tension in Arya’s shoulders all the same. 

Offering her brother a grateful smile Arya excused herself to head back inside, sneaking past her aunts in their cooking aprons and her cousins Rickon and Bran playing video games in the hallway, in favor of disappearing upstairs. Once the door of her bedroom closed behind her Arya took a deep breath feeling overwhelmed by the amount of noise that filled the house.  _ They will still love you _ , Gendrys words from earlier echoed in her head as she slid down to the floor against the wall.  _ But what if they didn’t?, _ Another voice whispered back.  _ How could anyone love her after what she had done? _ Feeling a well of tears threaten to spill at the memories Arya fought to gain control of her emotions. She had always been a social butterfly in her family, getting along well with nearly everyone aside from the occasional holiday when Sansa tugged her hair and called her names. Even then, she still loved her family. Yet the idea of telling any of them what had happened to her made her mouth dry and stomach twist in knots.  _ Not today _ , Arya promised herself forcing herself to take a few deep breaths.  _ I’ll tell them soon, but not today _ . Today she’d focus on reconnecting with her family. She’d stick to stories about the Ghiscari pyramids she had toured, and all the memories she had made interning for the spicers guild in Qarth. Good stories, of her happiest memories. Anything except the horror that had brought her home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me entirely too long to work out, so any support is greatly appreciated! I'm excited to share Gendrys POV in the next chap  
> Please, as always, don't forget to leave a Kudos & a Comment if you enjoyed it!


	5. Boys Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO!!! What's this? Two chapters in one night?! UNHEARD OF! wow this is probably one of my all-time favorite chapters just because Gendrys inner dialogue is my absolute favorite thing to write. Enjoy!

It had been a few days since Gendry had watched Arya pull back out of his driveway. The memory of her concentrating from behind the wheel as she tried not to run over the mailbox at the corner still managed to make him smile. He knew it was a mistake letting his thoughts wander down the rabbit hole that was Arya Stark. Jon was his best friend, having feelings for his little sister was wrong on so many levels. Feelings would only lead to trouble - and a whole hell of a lot of it going strictly off of how big her family was. If Jon didn’t kill him, Ned or one of her uncles surely would.  _ Arya was just a good friend _ , he had tried to tell himself night after night staring up at the ceiling above his bed. A good friend that was a little too easy on the eyes and was too stubborn for her own good.

Staring at the unsent text he had typed half a dozen times Gendry shut off his phone again, stuffing it into his back pocket before trying desperately to refocus on the task at hand. The motorcycle had been completely gutted in preparation for a larger gas tank and a new V8 engine. Drogo himself would be coming by later to pick up the new machine. If Gendry was honest with himself the dude scared the shit out of him. Drogo reminded him of those buff prisoners he liked to watch on tv, except there weren’t any prison bars to stop the gang leader from snapping his neck. Running a nervous hand through his hair Gendry leaned down trying to figure out where to start with the reassembly. Shuffling a few pieces around on the tarp he had laid down on Motts workshop floor he put his headphones in and set to work. 

Under a steady stream of Blink-182, Nirvana, Sublime mixed in with some Pearl Jam and Green Day the parts began to piece together until all that was left to do was test it out. Straddling the seat he kicked the lever into neutral clicked start and pulled back the throttle. The bike came to life with a loud roar just as Drogo entered the shop with Cohollo, Haggo, and Qotho in tow. 

“You never disappoint,” Drogo grinned, arms thrown open in praise, exposing the handgun tucked into the waistband of his jeans in the process. 

Swallowing his sudden nervousness Gendry managed a stiff nod, “As always.” 

“One of these days you’ll have to come ride with us boy,” The gang leader replied slapping a large hand over his shoulder as his eyes roamed over the bike. “Qo, give him the money.” Drogo demanded signalling the exchange with the tilt of his head. 

Catching the cold stare of Drogo’s so called  _ bloodriders _ Gendry climbed off in favor of the brown bag of cash Qotho threw him. He knew it wasn’t exactly legal whatever it was Drogo and his men did to earn stacks of cash, but it wasn’t his place to judge. Tobho still owned the shop. As long as Gendry kept his head down and did what he was told the Dothraki wouldn’t bother him. At least that was what he told himself everytime Tobho told him another order came in to fix up one of their bikes. Probably another mistake, but he seemed to be making a lot of those recently. 

Once he was sure the men left and the money was securely locked away in Tobho’s office Gendry pulled his phone out, reading the unsent message again.  _ It’s a mistake _ , he tried telling himself. 

Huffing in frustration he decided to check in with the group chat, in need of a cold beer with guys after the week he had. Anguy had been dying to get the boys out for another round of drinks and Grenn and Pyp were always down a beer. Browsing through the latest messages from Tormund about some waitress with big tits at The Peach Gendry rolled his eyes before sending a reply. 

[To: Fuckheads - be there in 20 gotta pick up loverboy] Ignoring Jon’s middle finger emoji in response Gendry smiled as he slid into the front seat of his Chevelle. _Tonight would be fun_.

* * *

twenty minutes later he was making his way back through the crowded bar towards the group of friends parked in the corner. Tormund had already downed two pitchers waiting for them to show up and Sam looked dangerously close to losing his lunch while Dolores Ed waved the newcomers into their booth. Following Jons lead Gendry scouted down the bench, taking a long sip of his whiskey and scanned the room. 

The place was filled with the usual suspects while the young waitresses wove their way through the mob with platters of beers and food. Too bad Bella had cut her hours back to part time after she found out about her pregnancy otherwise he would’ve tried to get a table with her. She always gave him a few extra beers for free anytime he stopped by. 

“I’m Jeyne, I’ll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you boys started with anything?” Gendry nearly did a double take when their waitress paused at their table, pen and paper in hand ready to take their orders. At first glance she almost looked like Arya with her short lean frame and long brown hair. The eyes gave it away though, a near black under the dark lighting instead of Arya’s brilliant stormy grey. “And you?” She asked, turning her attention to him when Gendry zoned back into the conversation. 

Stuttering for a moment he tried to think of what he wanted to drink when he heard Jon stifle a bout of laughter behind him. “Uh, I’ll take the special,” he ordered before quickly adding, “and another whiskey, neat.” 

“Yeah I bet you want her special,” Pyp teased, earning himself a swift kick to the shin from Gendry. 

“Alright then, three pitchers of Miller, a bottle of Blue Moon, and one whiskey neat, anything else boys?” Jeyne asked. When everyone else shook their heads she gave them a wide smile, “I’ll get right on that then.” Brown eyes lingering on Gendry for a moment longer she disappeared back into the crowd. 

“Dude!” Grenn grinned reaching across the table to punch Gendry in the arm. “She totally wants it!” 

Deliberately finishing the rest of his whiskey he tried his best not to roll his eyes as Jon added fuel to the fire. “Y’ know it’s been a while since…” 

“Don’t even,” Gendry warned with a groan not wanting to think about the last time he had sex. He had been drunk, and the whole thing had been a rushed one night stand. Gendry could hardly even remember what the poor girl looked like. The whole situation left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

“I’m with the lady on this one,” Tormund came in to his defense. “I like my women tall and sturdy. A small girl like that’d rip right in half if I tried to shove my big hard-”

“Alright, hey yeah we get it,” Jon sputtered as he choked on his beer. Gendry couldn’t blame him, although the image Tormund had conjured had drifted in the opposite direction. A small girl like that,  _ like Arya _ . And suddenly the idea of Arya’s legs wrapped around his waist as she came undone beneath him was etched into the back of his mind. Nah, something told him Jon’s sister would give him a run for his money if he ever had the pleasure. 

Ducking his head to hide the flaming red blush that spread across his face at the thought of doing something so promiscuous with Arya.  _ Shit, did he have a goddamn death wish? _ Gendry wondered as he desperately tried to palm his stiffening member through his jeans before Jon noticed. When Jeyne caught their attention with their orders, “There ya go, if you need anythin’ else just let me know!” She smiled again. 

“Yeah, actually our friend here wants to know if he could have your number,” Dolores Ed piped up with a wince as Gendry kicked him under the table. At his rate everyone would end up with bruised legs if they didn’t shut the hell up.

If anything it seemed to spur her attention towards him on, “Well, I don’t usually…  _ but _ if you wait around ‘til the end of my shift I might be persuaded.” Jeyne smiled earning a round of hooting from the other boys.  _ Fuck my life _ , he thought sourly even as he offered her a curt nod and a smile. 

“you’ll be lucky if I let you wake up tomorrow Ed,” Gendry threatened under his breath once the waitress left to check on her other tables. The last thing he wanted to do was lead some poor woman on in a misguided attempt to get laid. 

“Relax, drink,” Tormund interjected handing him the pitcher and an empty glass. Taking him up on the offer Gendry poured himself a glass, and then three more before finishing his Blue Moon and whiskey. By the time he was done the edge of tension he had felt earlier had eased into a drunken high. Sam had left an hour in to call a cab home after losing his dinner on the sidewalk outside. Grenn and Pyp had left a while later, a stumbling mess their arms wrapped around one another as they sang along to the karaoke machine. only Dolores Ed, Jon and Tormund remained at the booth. And Ed looked just about ready to pass out while Jon texted Ygritte minute updates. Tormund on the other hand had left toward the bar top in search of the waitress with the big tits from earlier. 

Jeyne was  _ pretty _ , he had to give the boys that much. And her hand felt nice against his arm when she cracked a joke or two every time she stopped to check up on their booth.  _ Maybe Jon had a point _ . Maybe all he needed to do was get her phone number and hopefully a good fuck out of it and he’d stop thinking about a certain stubborn-headed beautiful friend. Suddenly determined to make the situation work in his favor Gendry downed the last of the beer in the pitcher just as Jeyne made her way to the booth. 

“Well, it’s my last round, I'll be off the clock here in a minute, anything else I can do for you boys?” She asked sweetly, though no one except Gendry paid her any mind. 

“There is actually… that phone number, would you still be interested?” He asked trying his best to act sober. 

Jeyne paused for a moment, glancing at the gold watch on her wrist before a slow brilliant smile slipped across her lips. “I could do you one better, would you mind walking me home?” 

Gendry didn’t need to be asked twice with his new found determination. Scooting out of the booth he pulled his leather jacket back on and followed her out onto the front stoop of the bar. Standing beside her he couldn’t help but notice she was a little shorter than Arya, and she smelled fruitier. Was that even a word? His thoughts were distracted when Jeyne laced her fingers through his. Traitorously drunk thoughts reminding him about the time at Chataya’s when Arya had done the same thing so they wouldn’t lose each other in the crowd. 

It wasn’t a far walk to her house, Jeyne ended up living only a few blocks away from The Peach - part of the reason she had started working there she explained as they walked. Hesitating at her front door as she fiddled with the keys Jeyne spun around at him, “I know this is kind of forward… but would you want to come in?” she asked coyly. 

Everything in his body told him to turn around and go home. That he was going to regret this in the morning.  _ Even if he could do this with Arya she deserved better than him anyway _ , he thought bitterly as he nodded at Jeyne and stepped through the front door. The foyer was dark, opening to a half kitchen and a living room on either side. 

Meeting Jeynes brown eyes Gendry gave himself over to his drunkenness, grabbing her neck and pulling her into a stumbling kiss as his other hand came to rest against her hip. She was soft under his touch,  _ too soft _ . Melting into his embrace as he pushed them against the wall Jeyne froze at his forwardness. Where Arya had sported the contours of soft abs on across the planes of her stomach Jeyne was all skin and bone.  _ Something wasn’t right - this wasn’t right _ , a voice rang out as he felt Jeyne react and begin to unbutton his jeans. Gripping her hips harder at the action Gendry let his fingers explore her side only for his thoughts to stray again when he realized there weren’t any scars there. 

“You okay?” She whispered noticing his hesitation.  _ Seven hells _ , how could he explain to this poor girl what was going through his mind.  _ She wasn’t Arya that was the whole fucking point _ , Gendry argued with himself. 

“I just -I,” He choked out closing his eyes in an effort to regain control and follow through with this stupid plan. Only the second he closed his eyes the image Tormund had planted into his mind from earlier came back clear as day. 

“-Need some help?” Jeyne offered, feeling his dick strain against the seam of his jeans at the image. Quietly the waitress dropped to her knees before Gendry could gather his thoughts and roughly pull her back up. 

“No -no not that. I, I’m fine. I just. I’m sorry I can’t. I thought I could, but - _it’s_ _complicated_ ,” He bit out silently cursing himself for being this fucking dumb. _that was putting it mildly,_ the voice in the back of his mind thought with bitter amusement. Stepping away from her to give her some space Gendry straightened his jacket slightly, unsure of what to do now. 

“Oh,” Jeyne replied, taking a moment to collect herself before quickly stepping around him to open the door. “Well you know where to find me when things become uncomplicated.” She avoided his gaze, shoulders stiff as she waited for him to get the hell out. He wanted to apologize - to say anything really, but the damage had already been done. 

The door shut behind him with a resounding click. Exhaling, Gendry tried to figure out where to go from there. The bar would close soon and odds were Jon and Ed had caught rides home already. He was three sheets to the wind himself, having leaned on Jeyne most of the way to her house to prevent himself from falling over. There was no way he’d be able to drive, and even if he did Davos would murder him if he found out.

Pulling his phone out again Gendry stared at the text he had been meaning to send all day [ To: Arya :) - wanna grab a bite to eat at Oldtown this weekend?] it was stupid. He knew it was. She had suggested it the night they had planned Hotpie’s date with Mya. Of course going to Oldtown didn’t mean it had to be a date, they could just go as friends. 

Focusing back on the text he went to click delete when his fingers fumbled and clicked send instead. Paralyzed with absolute panic his brain frantically tried to think of ways to cover it up as an accident or error when her reply popped up a minute later. 

[  **Arya :)** \- sure, if you’re treating lol ] Rereading the words twice over Gendry felt his heartbeat jump erratically.  _ She said yes. _

[To: Arya :) - duh, friday at 12?] he’d be able to cover up any suspicion that this was a date with the fact that it was his lunch break. Besides dates were a dinner kind of thing, they were just friends. 

[  **Arya :)** \- see ya there] His should not have been as excited as he felt but Gendry passed it off as a side effect of the drunken high. They were going to go grab lunch together. Maybe he’d finally hear the story behind the scars that lined her side. Except, a selfish drunken piece of him didn’t want to stop there. 

The realization hit him like a truck.  _ Yup, he was undoubtedly fucked _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH Thing's are speeding along - I have the rest of the fic loosely mapped out. Going to try and get the next chapter of Dead or Alive (my wildwest au #selfpromo) out this week so keep an eye out for that too!
> 
> Kudos & Comments always welcome as they help fuel my creativity and inspiration to keep you guys entertained <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a like and comment.  
> Let me know what you thought, the next chapter is already finished -just needs editing :)


End file.
